


Body Temperature

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [67]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Garrus is warm, Shepard is cold.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Body Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: Quit touching me your feet are cold

Shepard knew, theoretically, about the difference in human and turian body temperatures. She knew Palaven had a warm climate, she knew Garrus didn’t do well on extremely cold planets. She didn’t however, consider the practical implications until sharing a bed with him. 

Garrus is warm, very warm. 

“You’re a living heating pad”, Shepard mumbles into his neck. “It’s like hugging a space heater.”

“You seem to enjoy it.”

“I do.”

He laughs and she snuggles even closer. Garrus flinches. Shepard looks up at him, one eyebrow raised. “WhatP”

“You’re cold.”

“Yeah”, she pushes herself up onto one elbow. “That shouldn’t be news to you.”

“It isn’t”, Garrus shakes his head “It’s just that your feet are ESPECIALLY cold and one of them just touched my thigh.” 

“Like this?”, Shepard asks, grinning and deliberately sliding her bare foot along his leg.

“Uahh, yes. Exactly like that.”, Garrus pulls his leg away. 

Shepard’s grin widens. Garrus, having fought countless battles at her side, immediately knows what she is thinking. “Oh no no no”

She grabs him, hooking both her legs around his. Shepard gives Garrus a wink and a kiss before she presses her feet to the back of his knees. He tries to get away but she is clinging to him securely. 

“Shepard, I love you with all I have, but please get your very very cold feet away from my legs.”

“Hmm, I might think about it.”, Shepard leans back as far as she can while still keeping her legs wrapped around his. “But this is very comfortable.”

“You’re lying.”

“I am.”

Garrus tries to remove her legs by grabbing them, but fails. He changes his strategy in response, trying to simply lift Shepard off but she refuses to move. “You are incredibly stubborn.”

“One of my best qualities.”

He leans forward to kiss her and Shepard kisses him back, not sensing the trap. The next moment he is lying on top of her, simply crushing her with his weight. Turians aren’t just warmer than humans, they are also significantly taller and heavier. Shepard gets quite an amount of air pressed out of her lungs and reflexively loosens her leg grip on him. Garrus uses the opportunity to grab her legs and pull them off him, now grinning down at her. “Now THIS is very comfortable.”

“You are…pressing the air...out of me.”, Shepard manages to get out.

“But?”

“I...love you...with all...I have.”

Garrus rolls off her, leaving Shepard gasping for air and laughing at the same time. “You’d almost...think we’re….trained in close combat.”

He joins in her laughter. “You would. Thank you for not using your biotics.”

“You’re very welcome”, she presses a kiss to the side of his face. “Space heater.”

“Icebox.”

“I love our pet names.”

Garrus starts laughing even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
